El Legado de Kami
by Tismen
Summary: Cuando Goku muere de la enfermedad del corazón, Kami se da cuenta de sus errores. Temiendo por el futuro de la Tierra sin su principal defensor, crea un plan de contingencia. Un plan para viajar en el tiempo y cambiar el pasado. Un plan para darle a la Tierra no el Guardián que merecía, sino el que realmente necesitó.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Kami, el guardián de la Tierra, llevaba algún tiempo teniendo un mal presentimiento. Concretamente desde su resurrección durante la batalla contra Freezer.

Y la verdad, temía que algo como la invasión de los Saiyan volviese a ocurrir: Un enemigo tan poderoso que matase a todos los guerreros Z y trajese al planeta al borde de la destrucción.

Y dada su propia conexión con Piccolo, él también moriría como había ocurrido con Nappa.

Goku, Gohan y Krilin habían sobrevivido por los pelos a pesar de toda la preparación realizada; y el haber llegado hasta Namek y haber podido las bolas de dragón de allí fue un milagro con todo el asunto de Freezer.

Así que, en cuanto le fue posible, mandó a Popo a buscar las bolas de dragón. Con ellas invocó a Shenron.

Un detalle que todos ignoraban es que cuando creó al dragón y le otorgó la capacidad de otorgar un deseo, también le dio la habilidad de responder a casi cualquier pregunta que se le hiciese con la intención de otorgar sabiduría y que el que hubiese invocado al dragón pudiese aprovechar mejor su deseo.

Sólo en una ocasión anteriormente él mismo había llamado al dragón en busca de sabiduría: Le había preguntado qué debía hacer para contrarrestar a Piccolo Daimao sin que ello supusiese su propia muerte. Shenron fue el que le sugirió usar el deseo para solicitar una técnica de sellado que los humanos pudiesen realizar. Eso hizo y se la otorgó al que entonces era el humano más poderoso del planeta, quién dio su vida para usar la técnica (necesario para encerrar a alguien más poderoso que él mismo).

¿Por qué no lo había hecho él mismo? Porque como Guardián su tarea no era sólo proteger el planeta y a sus habitantes, sino guiarlos. Debían aprender a defenderse por ellos mismos.

Sin embargo contra enemigos tan poderosos como demonios y aliens no estaban preparados. Por ello llevaba siglos fomentando en secreto el entrenamiento de aquellos que practicaban las artes marciales. Y no solo en secreto, en ocasiones había aceptado discípulos.

Goku no había sido el primero en venir a él.

Él tenía fe en Goku, en que seguiría defendiendo el planeta en su lugar al haberle sobrepasado en poder. Ese pensamiento lo calmaba a pesar de que su mal presentimiento perduraba.

Sin embargo todo cambió cuando Goku cayó enfermo y murió poco después.

Se dio en cuenta entonces de su error: Se había centrado tanto en él que lo había convertido en el pilar del planeta. Y sin él nadie estaba preparado para tomar su lugar.

No era posible resucitarlo porque Shenron (y Porunga) sólo podían traer de vuelta a aquellos que habían fallecido por causas no naturales (asesinatos, accidentes…) y las enfermedades se consideraban causas naturales.

Tenía que depositar sus esperanzas en el resto de los guerreros Z, pero su mal presentimiento le hacía creer que no era suficiente. Todos ellos estaban deprimidos ante la muerte de su amigo/rival, por lo que no estaban de humor para entrenar ni para prestarle atención cuando les advirtió de su mal presentimiento.

Por lo que Kami invocó a Shenron en un intento de calmar su conciencia.

\- ¡Shenron! ¿Va a ocurrir algo en el futuro que resulte en mi muerte y en la destrucción del planeta o la muerte de sus habitantes?

Utilizando su poder, el dragón observó el futuro. De las millones de posibilidades que había a partir del momento actual encontró 4 sucesos que ocurrirían indudablemente: la enfermedad del corazón de Goku que lo llevaría al borde de la muerte, la llegada de los androides, la llegada de Broly el super saiyan legendario, y el despertar del monstruo Buu.

El primer suceso ya había ocurrido, por lo que ya no podía ser evitado.

Los androides llegarían en unos pocos meses, y ante la muerte de Goku el resto de los guerreros Z habían bajado su guardia (incluido Vegeta, quien se encontraba deprimido de que Kakarot hubiese muerto antes de poder demostrarle que él era superior). Por culpa de esto era muy poco probable que sobreviviesen al ataque original. Y con la muerte de Piccolo Kami también moriría y él mismo desaparecería.

El dragón supo del estado que pronto acaería al planeta por causa de los androides, y aunque al final era probable que Trunks y/o Gohan los derrotase; Brolly y/ o Buu acabarían el trabajo.

No podía explicarle a Kami todo esto sin consumir el deseo que aún podía otorgar, ya que se había dado cuenta de que Kami moriría en menos de 1 año; por lo que este era el único deseo que podría otorgar para ayudar de alguna manera.

Por lo que cuidadosamente le informó de que sí, futuras amenazas traerían el fin del mundo. Y que sí, él moriría y el planeta carecería del guía necesario. Por último le contó que esto se podía haber evitado si hubiese hecho un mejor trabajo como guía en el pasado y que ahora carecía del tiempo necesario para solucionarlo, incluso dejando entrar a todos los guerreros a la cámara hiperbólica o fusionándose con Piccolo.

Kami escuchó las insinuaciones del dragón con un nudo en la garganta. Empezó a sentirse profundamente culpable. No obstante ignoró sus emociones y quedó pensativo.

Habló con Poppo e incluso contactó el Gurú de Nuevo Namek para discutir las cosas. Y después de lo que debieron ser horas, formaron un plan.

Un plan de contingencia que usó el deseo de Shenron más los 3 de Porunga (habiendo sido éste convocado desde Namek).

Un plan para crear una nueva oportunidad y corregir los errores cometidos.

Un plan para crear un guardián.

No aquel que la Tierra merecía, pues ese había sido Goku.

Sino el que realmente siempre necesitó.


	2. 1: Infancia

**Capítulo 1: Infancia**

Si había una palabra que pudiese resumir su infancia, esta sería _entrenar_.

Eso era lo que había hecho desde que tenía memoria. Estudiar y entrenar.

No le malinterpretes, le encantaba entrenar y luchar. La sola idea llenaba su cuerpo de excitación. Y las memorias de su juventud entrenando con Popo y su tío Ten Shian (o Tien, que era como le llamaba a él, tío Tien) eran las más felices de su vida.

Ellos 2 eran toda la familia que conocía.

No eran su familia biológica, pues según le explicaron él era un Saiyan del planeta Vegeta, el cuál fue destruido muchos años atrás por un tirano. Y que él había sido salvado de la destrucción y teletransportado a la Tierra gracias a un deseo.

Prácticamente toda su vida la había vivido en el templo de Kami, en un lugar remoto en el cielo. Muy de vez en cuando su tío lo había llevado a distintas partes de la Tierra. Unas veces para que aprendiese a sobrevivir en la naturaleza, a conseguir comida, lecciones prácticas de cómo reconocer plantas edibles… otras para que viese el terrible estado del mundo: las ciudades destruidas, la mayor parte de la humanidad muerta…

Y todo por culpa de los androides.

Según su tío y Popo, cuando él era pequeño un viejo loco había construido 2 androides para conquistar el mundo. No obstante los había hecho tan poderosos que no pudo controlarlos y le mataron. Después se dedicaron a esparcir caos y destrucción por el mundo. Y nadie en el planeta había sido lo suficientemente poderoso como para pararlos.

Él no había creído que existiese alguien más poderoso que su tío Tien, sin embargo él le había respondido que ellos habían sido los causantes de que perdiese la pierna. Y que si había sobrevivido había sido sólo por el sacrificio de un buen amigo: Krilin.

Eso había dejado trastornado al chico y se juró a sí mismo hacerse lo suficientemente fuerte como para vengarlo. Ten Shian le dijo que por ahora debían seguir el plan.

Él no sabía de a qué plan se refería, por lo que lo ignoró.

A los 13 años arrogantemente creyó que lo era, por lo que en un acto impulsivo los buscó y atacó.

No salió muy buen parado que digamos.

De hecho no hubiese sobrevivido si Tien no lo hubiese encontrado y sacrificado para esconderlo. Sus últimas palabras habían sido que volviese a la atalaya con Popo y que siguiera entrenando según el plan.

Esto provocó una terrible angustia en el muchacho. Sintió tanta ira ante lo ocurrido que se transformó en un Súper Saiyan por primera vez. Con este nuevo poder no quería más que volver a atacarlos Sin embargo la enorme culpabilidad que sentía le impidió hacerlo. Su tío siempre le había dicho remarcado el pensar antes de actuar. Y al no hacerlo ahora él había muerto por su culpa. Se prometió a sí mismo jamás volver a actuar tan impulsivamente.

Volvió a la atalaya y empezó a hacerle preguntas a Popo. ¿A qué plan se había referido su tío?

Popo le explicó que aunque era probable que en el futuro él o algún otro matase a los androides, sería muy difícil que el mundo y/o la humanidad se recuperasen de tanta destrucción. Por ello con ayuda de los deseos otorgados por las bolas mágicas de la Tierra y las de Namek, el viejo Kami había desarrollado un plan:

Convocar un recién nacido saiyan de gran potencial justo antes de la destrucción de su planeta natal y transportarlo a la fecha actual sin alterar los sucesos ocurridos.

Criar y entrenar a dicho niño. Y cuando cumpliese los 20 años transportarlo al pasado.

En el pasado el chico se dedicaría a entrenar mejor a Ten Shian, Krilin y Yamcha sin alterar ciertos sucesos clave.

El chico se había quedado de piedra. Esto le hacía entender porqué le habían hecho estudiar y aprenderse tantos métodos de entrenamiento y técnicas varias. Al parecer uno de los deseos pedidos había sido el de obtener un guía con todas las técnicas y movimientos de artes marciales que sus dueños no tuviesen problema con compartir y enseñar.

Esa era también la razón por la que no le estaban contando específicamente sobre todo lo ocurrido ni los nombres de ciertas personas (Gohan, Trunks, Bulma…). La idea era que al ir él al pasado tuviese libertad de cambiar las cosas a voluntad sin preocupaciones ni la necesidad de que todo sucediese de la misma manera. Sólo le recomendaban dejar a Son Goku a su aire porque habían sido sus acciones las que habían moldeado los sucesos más importantes.

Le explicó que en el pasado, Kami y todos habían entrenado y moldeado a Goku hasta tal punto que lo habían convertido en el pilar del planeta, y ahora sin él todo se había desmoronado. Su misión sería entrenar y preparar a los demás. El cómo lo hacía era su elección: Como aliado, como rival, como enemigo…

Por último le dio una carta de Tien (la cual había escrito por si moría antes de poder explicarle todo). En ella le decía que al principio, tras la pérdida de su pierna, no había estado de acuerdo con el plan de enviarlo al pasado. Él había querido entrenarlo hasta que pudiese destruir a los androides. No obstante con el paso de los años pasó a verlo como un hijo, y había accedido al plan para que tuviese una oportunidad de una nueva y mejor vida.

El chico primero se enfadó. No quería marcharse, quería vengarse de los androides. Sin embargo se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse para poder pensar y reflexionar tal y como su tío le había enseñado. Durante sus estudios le habían enseñado muchas cosas, por ejemplo todos los específicos del dragón. Por tanto sabía que éste no era todopoderoso. No tenía el poder para enviar a alguien al pasado y cambiarlo.

Popo le explicó que el dragón era como una catapulta. Tenía el poder suficiente como para lanzar a alguien hacia atrás a través de la línea temporal. Lo que no podía asegurar era el tiempo de destino o como el 'choque' afectaría al enviado y a la zona (tiempo) destino. No obstante esto se podía obviar si hubiese algún tipo de 'ancla' que capturase e introdujese al viajero de forma segura en el pasado.

Y el 'ancla' que usarían sería un deseo pedido al dragón años atrás. Bulma, la primera vez que había buscado las bolas de dragón y había conocido a Goku, había pedido "el novio perfecto" (nota autor: aunque en la versión original no llegó a pedir el deseo, en esta versión sí que ocurrió). Como casi todo hombre tenía el potencial de convertirse en su "novio perfecto", el dragón le realizó una jugarreta y simplemente teletransportó al más cercano: Yamcha.

Ahora ellos aprovecharían ese deseo para crear una línea temporal nueva: el deseo actual le permitiría ser 'catapultado' al pasado. Y el deseo del "novio perfecto" sería su 'ancla' para aparecer en aquel lugar. El único requisito era que él aceptase darle a Bulma una oportunidad en una relación amorosa. Sin embargo si las cosas no funcionaban podría cortar con ella y seguir su propio rumbo sin represalias.

El adolescente reflexionó sobre lo dicho. No sabía mucho sobre Bulma, sólo detalles de sus aventuras con Goku. Ahora supo que esta había sido el motivo, para que él no tuviera miedo de "cambiar su futuro".

Preguntó cómo estaban seguros de que iba a funcionar y de que iba a suceder exactamente de esa forma.

¿La respuesta? Habían usado la sabiduría y conocimiento prácticamente ilimitados del dragón para la elaboración de dicho deseo y YA había sido concedido. Shenron YA había mandado al pasado con éxito a él a la edad de 20 años. Si no hubiese podido hacerlo lo hubiese dicho.

Le preguntó a Popo porqué no simplemente prepararlo para que asumiese el rol del nuevo Kami o Guardián de la Tierra; ya que parte de lo que le habían enseñado era parte del aprendizaje de éstos. O simplemente entrenarle a conciencia para que destruyese a los androides.

Popo le respondió que el Más Allá lo había prohibido. La Tierra y sus habitantes habían recibido tantas 'ayudas' por parte de ellos que había creado un desequilibrio con respecto al resto de planetas con Kami. Para que la Tierra tuviese permiso para un nuevo Kami, los androides debían ser destruidos por los propios habitantes del mundo y sin ayuda externa.

Él era un caso especial, ya que técnicamente nadie tiene permitido vivir en la Atalaya de Kami y bajo sus hechizos de ocultación y protección. El viejo Kami había hecho un trato con el Más Allá con respecto a él: a cambio de poder crecer en dicho lugar 'a salvo', no sería considerado un habitante del planeta ni tendría permitido destruir a los androides.

El chico se sintió frustrado. Si ayudaba a destruirlos, le negaría al planeta un Guardián durante mucho tiempo; probablemente hasta que la población se recuperase, lo cual llevaría décadas o siglos. Y un Guardián podría restaurar las Bolas de Dragón. Si no ayudaba, las probabilidades del completo exterminio de la humanidad aumentarían.

Le preguntó que cómo pensaban librarse de los malditos androides si él tenía prohibido hacerlo. Popo le explicó que aún quedaban vivos los hijos de Goku y Vegeta. De ellos dependería el destino de la Tierra.

…

Iba a mandarlo a la mierda cuando de repente apareció el viejo Kami acompañado de una pequeña bruja que flotaba en una bola de cristal.

Popo empezó a llorar al volverlo a ver.

Kami le explicó al chico que le habían permitido regresar por 24 horas por todo el bien que había realizado en el pasado. Y había venido para explicarle todo.

Eso hizo. Le contó prácticamente su vida con pelos y señales. Le contó sus errores, sus malos presentimientos, su plan de contingencia…

Le explicó que él ahora mismo era una anomalía en la línea temporal. Había usado un deseo de Porunga, el dragón de Nuevo Namek para traerlo a través del tiempo desde un instante antes de morir y justo después había usado el deseo de Shenron para enviar a su 'yo' futuro de vuelta al pasado. Ello implicaba que su alma estaba residiendo en 2 líneas temporales distintas a la vez, lo cual no era posible.

Esta situación había traído a la misma Guardiana del Tiempo, ya que un alma sólo podía pertenecer a una línea temporal y, por tanto, a un único Más Allá. Ella le explicó que cuanto más influyese el chico en una línea temporal, más pertenecería a ella. ¿Viajes en el tiempo cortos para cambiar eventos específicos? No pasaba mucho. Pero aquí estaban hablando de años.

El chico se enfrentaba a una elección. Para poder viajar al pasado sin problemas debía evitar interferir en el presente. Normalmente una vida normal sería interferencia suficiente, pero en su caso contaba a su favor la 'independencia' otorgada por estar en la Atalaya y alejado del mundo en sí.

En cambio los androides eran un rasgo muy significativo de la época actual. Si los destruía su alma sería permanentemente considerada como perteneciente a esta línea temporal. Eso significaba que cuando el deseo del dragón lo mandara al pasado, moriría en el intento. Y ya era demasiado tarde como para cambiarlo.

Por lo que tenía que decidir, ayudar a destruir a los androides a cambio de su vida; o ignorarlos, viajar al pasado y vivir la vida que Tien quería que viviese.

El joven quedó congelado unos instantes antes de lanzarse furioso y lleno de lágrimas contra Kami. Éste le dejó que lo golpease sin defenderse.

Cuando al fin se calmó, con la voz rota juró hacerlo, por la memoria de Tien.

Durante el resto del día Kami personalmente se dedicó a entrenarle e incluso, por medio de telepatía, compartía muchas de sus propias memorias: Los estilos de lucha que sabía, técnicas como la materialización de objetos a partir de energía, telepatía, curación básica, detección de ki avanzada, distintos tipos de meditación, detalles que sólo el Guardián de la Tierra tenía permitido saber (como los específicos del uso de la Cámara Hiperbólica del Tiempo)… y lo más importante: como restaurar las bolas de dragón.

Antes de marcharse el viejo Kami le advirtió que tuviese cuidado en como afectase al mundo. Para ello le entregó un objeto que brillaría cuando dijese una acción que quería hacer pero no podía.

También le dijo que sólo podría restaurar al dragón lo suficiente como para otorgar un último deseo antes de irse. El deseo no podía ser concedido con él aún aquí.

El chico le preguntó si esa era la razón por la que aún no tenía nombre. Le respondió que sí, que un nombre lo ataría aún más a esta línea temporal. Debía decidir uno en cuanto llegase al pasado para afianzarse más rápidamente a la otra.

Durante los siguientes meses el joven Saiyan se dedicó con verdadero ahínco a entrenar y estudiar. Popo le había dicho que a partir de ahora debía decidir por sí mismo qué hacer, y que él simplemente actuaría como su ayudante y lo guiaría en lo que le pidiese y necesitase.

Una de las primeras cosas que hizo fue entrar en la Cámara del Tiempo durante 1 día, y durante ese año dentro aprendió a controlar y perfeccionar su transformación de Súper Saiyan al punto en el que podía permanecer transformado y ocultar su ki todo lo posible. También practicó y perfeccionó las técnicas obtenidas de las memorias de Kami.

En el pasado tanto Popo como su tío se habían negado a enseñarle la técnica de detección de ki para que no estuviese tentado de ir a buscar a los otros. Ahora que la había aprendido a partir de las memorias del viejo namekiano, podía detectar sin problemas a las otras 2 grandes fuentes de ki.

De vez en cuando se dedicaba a espiar a los otros 2 en secreto con el objetivo de ver en la práctica distintos estilos de lucha. Supuso que el plan del mayor… _Gohan_ según aprendió de lo que escuchó, era ayudar a _Trunks_ a transformarse en un Súper Saiyan, ya que él ya era suficientemente poderoso para derrotar a uno de ellos por separado, pero no a los dos a la vez. Si Trunks lograse la transformación, éste sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener ocupado a 1 de los androides el tiempo suficiente como para que Gohan matase al otro, y luego poder ocuparse del que quedaba.

Este plan se torció cuando meses después los androides atacaron la zona en la que ellos estaban. El joven Saiyan lo sintió desde la Atalaya, como Gohan dejó inconsciente a un Trunks no preparado y luego los combatía él solo. Se concentró para realizar otra de las técnicas que el viejo Kami le dio: observar escenas a distancia. Materializó un espejo y lo usó como foco para ver lo que estaba pasando exactamente. Observó (y sintió) el poder de Gohan transformado en Súper Saiyan, claramente superior al suyo propio incluso después del año de entrenamiento en la Cámara del Tiempo. Más que suficiente para derrotar a uno de ellos por separado, pero no a ambos a la vez.

Al verlo luchar, sin un brazo, y contra los dos a la vez supo que iba a morir. No podía permitirlo.

A toda velocidad se transformó y voló hacia allí. Y al infierno con las consecuencias.

Llegó a tiempo para verlos a punto de enviar a un caído y casi inconsciente semi-saiyan una última ráfaga de ondas de energía cual pelotón de fusilamiento. Rápidamente se puso justo delante de su cuerpo y usó una de las nuevas técnicas que había aprendido: una barrera de ki.

Gracias a Dios, la nube de polvo provocada por la caída de Gohan y destrucción de los edificios lo mantuvo oculto, por lo que los androides no se enteraron. Y las ondas de energía que chocaban contra el suelo levantaron otra aún mayor.

Cuando pararon nadie se movió ni dijo nada. Finalmente fue A-18 la que rompió el silencio.

\- Comprueba que esta vez está muerto.

El joven Saiyan soltó la barrera, la cual había consumido bastante energía, y echó un vistazo hacia Gohan, pero con el polvo no podía apenas verle.

Por mucho que quisiera luchar, había venido a salvarle la vida. Así que rápidamente cogió su cuerpo y usando las ruinas de los edificios escapó procurando no ser visto ni detectado por los androides. Sin embargo si algo había aprendido era a formar varios planes, por lo que también realizó una de las técnicas que su tío le había enseñado: Multiforma (clonación). La usaba a menudo para entrenar y pelear contra sí mismo.

La realizó justo a tiempo, ya que los androides lo detectaron. No obstante no tuvo problemas para escapar usando a su clon como señuelo.

Poco después sintió la muerte/desvanecimiento de su clon. Pero él ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

\- ¿Q-quién eres? -preguntó el herido pero aún consciente Gohan.

El chico le echó un vistazo. Tenía heridas graves y algunos huesos rotos por lo que sentía, pero nada era mortal si se trataba a tiempo.

\- Popo –mintió-. Estoy usando una ilusión para ocultar mi verdadero aspecto.

\- ¿Popo? ¿Sobreviviste? ¡Qué bueno! –exclamó el semi-saiyan creyéndoselo completamente-. ¿Pero cómo has hecho para ocultar tu presencia? Ni siquiera ahora puedo detectarla… ¿Y por qué usar una apariencia tan joven? Aparentas tener la misma edad que Trunks… (14 años).

\- Una de las acciones de Kamisama en situaciones como ésta. Y para que me subestimen.

Ambos se quedaron callados un rato mientras el chico llevaba a Gohan volando pero con cuidado y cerca del suelo por si los androides estaban buscándolos aún.

\- ¿Tienes alguna forma de ocultar mi ki completamente? preguntó Gohan.

El chico alzó una ceja.

\- Trunks está a punto de conseguir la transformación. Sólo necesita ese último empujón. Si me creyese muerto tras esta batalla…

\- Para ello necesito un lugar apartado en el que permanecer quieto. Y facilitaría la tarea si estuvieses inconsciente, así que duerme -dicho eso le dio un golpe en la nuca que lo dejó inconsciente.

Concentrándose buscó a los androides, y aunque no tenían energías detectables, canalizó una enorme cantidad de ki a sus sentidos para comprobar si estaban cerca. Al no detectarlos buscó un refugio apartado y suprimió al máximo su propio ki antes de sacarse el medallón que ocultaba su presencia y ponérselo a Gohan.

Después empezó a realizar sobre él la técnica de curación básica que había aprendido. Y mientras tanto reflexionó sobre lo que acababa de pasar y lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Cuánto le costaría su interferencia?

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que Gohan despertarse de nuevo. Iba a hablar, pero entonces ambos sintieron la furia y poder que le embargó a Trunks. Ninguno dijo nada durante todo el proceso en el que Trunks finalmente realizó la transformación.

\- Cuando lo consideres oportuno… y estés completamente curado, ven con Trunks a la Atalaya –dijo el joven Saiyan-. Hay una sala especial que os ayudará a entrenar.

\- ¿Qué tiene de especial?

\- La puerta es una entrada a otra dimensión. Una dimensión casi completamente vacía donde a medida que uno se aleja del punto de entrada, las condiciones atmosféricas se vuelven más duras y extremas y la gravedad aumenta. Y en la entrada, que es donde uno se aloja dentro, tiene un baño cuyas aguas son curativas y fomentan la regeneración sin consecuencias. Pero lo más importante es que 1 año dentro equivale a 1 día aquí fuera.

Gohan abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste hace años? ¿O a los otros cuando aún estaban vivos?

\- Porque no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para sacarle provecho al entrenamiento, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los límites. Y no es recomendable entrar uno solo. El ejemplo de esto es Goku, quien entró una vez a los 15 años pero no aguantó más de 3 meses y prácticamente desperdició el entrenamiento por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo.

Gohan se quedó callado unos instantes.

\- ¿Cuáles son los límites?

\- No se puede pasar más de '2 días' seguidos dentro, o la puerta desaparecerá y los que estén dentro quedarán atrapados. Y cada persona sólo puede estar dentro 2 días.

Lo que el joven no mencionó es que, una vez fuera, si has consumido los 2 días, se podía volver a entrar pasados 4 años.

Antes de que Gohan pudiera decir algo más, el chico cogió el colgante y se marchó.

Durante el camino de vuelta al Puesto de Observación (otro nombre de la Atalaya) le embargó el temor de que al haber interferido hubiese cumplido el cupo de influencia permitido.

No quería morir.

Cuando llegó le contó todo a Popo, quien había estado viendo lo sucedido en el espejo que él dejó activo. Él le abrazó y le dijo que jamás se sintiese culpable de salvar una vida.

Gohan y Trunks aparecieron meses después, y Popo los guió a la Cámara Hiperbólica. El joven Saiyan se mantuvo oculto en todo momento. Al salir 1 día después, su poder había crecido enormemente y fue más que suficiente para derrotar a los androides, trayendo por fin la paz al mundo.

El chico continuó entrenando durante los siguientes años. Había aprendido muchísimas técnicas grandiosas, por ejemplo: el movimiento instantáneo (o teletransportación), técnicas de clonación temporales (aparte de la variante que su tío Tien le había enseñado de pequeño), técnicas de transformación (como la de Púar y Oolong), técnicas de suplemento de poder temporales como el kaioken, o incluso una técnica de "fusión".

Aunque el mundo siguió en paz, los humanos supervivientes (apenas unas decenas de miles) seguían ocultándose temiendo que aún siguiesen ahí, sobre todo cuando una nueva criatura empezó a atacarles: Célula.

Éste buscaba a A-17 y A-18 para absorberlos y obtener su forma perfecta, pero sin ellos Gohan no tuvo problemas en eliminarlo.

Poco después de haber cumplido los 18 años, una nueva amenaza se presentó viniendo del espacio exterior: Broly el Súper Saiyan Legendario. Había sentido el ki de Gohan cuando éste alcanzó el nivel de Súper Saiyan 2 y desde la distancia le pareció el de Kakarot (Goku).

Gohan y Trunks lo enfrentaron, y aunque al final consiguieron matarlo, las heridas que el primero sufrió fueron tan graves que sin semillas Senzu murió poco después.

Por fin el joven Saiyan cumplió los 20 años. Faltaba ya poco para su marcha. Sin embargo llevaba algún tiempo nervioso porque llevaba una temporada sintiendo múltiples fuentes de poder ocultas. Con su entrenamiento sus dotes de detección había aumentado muchísimo, y ahora era capaz de medir incluso niveles medianamente ocultos. Y por lo que sentía casi ninguna llegaba al nivel que él había clasificado como "Súper Saiyan 2", y el cual él aún no había alcanzado, pues se había preocupado más de estudiar y aprender todo lo posible que de entrenar. Eso no quería decir que no hubiese entrenado, pues había llegado al nivel en el que él mismo podría destruir a los androides por sí mismo. No obstante había una fuente de poder que era incapaz de determinar. Detectaba algún tipo de sello, pero éste requería una cantidad enorme de energía. Tanta de hecho que era lo que le ponía tan nervioso.

Finalmente llegó el día. El cielo se puso negro y Shenron apareció. Le preguntó si estaba preparado para viajar en el tiempo. Sabiendo que no podía llevar nada consigo, dijo que sí.

Se despidió de Popo, quien estaba llorando antes su marcha, y reuniendo su poder restauró las bolas de dragón lo suficiente como para conceder ese último deseo. Acabado esto, Shenron lo envolvió en una luz púrpura y lo hizo desaparecer.

\- Está hecho -dijo el dragón mientras también desaparecía.

Quedó Popo solo, llorando al ver marchar para siempre al que consideraba su sobrino, casi su hijo.

Y esa fue la imagen que vio Trunks al llegar después de haber sentido lo que su madre le había descrito como el dragón.

 **…**

\- ¿Cuál es tu deseo? -pregunta la imponente voz de Shenron.

\- ¡Qui-quiero al novio perfecto! -exclamó una nerviosa y joven Bulma de 16 años, quién miraba atónita y algo asustada al enorme dragón.

Y no era la única. Yamcha, Puar, Oolong también sentían lo mismo. Goku, sin embargo, sólo sentía una enorme curiosidad (además del tremendo cansancio que sentía de haberse pasado la noche en su forma Ōzaru, cosa que él ignoraba. Se había transformado a tiempo antes de que Pilaf pudiese convocar al dragón).

El dragón no dijo nada, pero algo oscuro pasó por sus ojos (detalle que nadie percibió). Lentamente Yamcha, que era el hombre más cercano, empezó a brillar sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

\- Deseo con…

Shenron repente quedó paralizado. Sus ojos, que había estado brillando en un fuerte color rojo, cambió súbitamente a lila. Yamcha dejó de brillar.

\- Deseo concedido.

Un fuerte destello púrpura cegó a todos.

\- Guerrero: Tienes una única oportunidad. Lo que se ha hecho, no puede repetirse aquí. Aprovéchala bien.

Y dicho eso, el dragón desapareció, las bolas de dragón se elevaron en el aire y se esparcieron a los 4 vientos.

Cuando Bulma recuperó la vista y vio al recién llegado, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- ¿Có-cómo te llamas? -preguntó tímidamente.

El joven la miró. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en el nombre que elegiría, en cuál sería el más adecuado. Había querido algo que le recordarse a su tío Tien. Irónicamente su origen en esta nueva vida le había dado la respuesta.

\- Llámame… Tiānshǐ.

* * *

Llevo desde febrero con esta idea en la cabeza. El prologo que publiqué la semana pasada llevaba escrito desde abril. Este capítulo ha ido a ratos.

Esta semana le dediqué y lo habré reescrito al menos 3 veces.

No sé si continuaré la historia o no, pero quería al menos sacarme la idea de la cabeza.

Y si esto inspira a alguien más a escribir algo parecido, siempre que me avisen (para que pueda leerla y criticarla yo mismo), son bienvenidos.

Por cierto, los que adivinen (y me digan) el motivo de la ironía del nombre que le puse, puede que me convenzan para continuar esta historia un poco más.


End file.
